With My Bare Hands
by Ocean of My Existence
Summary: After waking up from a horrible nightmare, Levi Heichou helps cheer you up. (In more ways then one...) [Levi x Reader] Enjoy.


**Title:**** With My Bare Hands**

**Pairings:**** Levi x Reader**

**Rating: ****M (Minor sexual content and because I'm paranoid)**

**Playlist: ****One Minute More (Capital Cities), Big Bad Wolves (WALK THE MOON), Some Kind of Monster (Neon Trees), No Time (Rogue Wave).**

**Words:**** 1584**

**A/N:**** I was bored and I knew I had to post this before I chickened out and never posted anything again…I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but it has to be one of the best anime's in the world...Um, none of the songs really influenced my writing except maybe 'No Time'. I just tend to write better when I have music on…Enjoy… **

_Your legs burned, barley gathering up enough strength to propel yourself forward as you ran away from the monster that had chased you for so long. You knew it was pointless, that you were most likely only seconds away from destruction. You had to try. But there was no escape from _this_ type of monster. _

_ He knew everything about you; he knew every single perfect way to catch you unawares and lure you effortlessly into his cleverly cunning trap. Where you knew he would take every possible measure to kill you slowly and painfully, all while having you believing that he wasn't go to kill you. Or that it wouldn't hurt as he plunged his sword threw your heart while you still lay clinging to the devastatingly undying hope that he cared for you. That he loved you._

_ Suddenly, something hit you _hard _in between your shoulder blades. Sending you skidding violently forward, your arms and legs getting sliced to pieces as you were forced threw the thick prickly underbrush of the woods you fled threw. You landed on your back in the mud as you struggled to turn around to face him, but your arms and legs seized up as the blunt edge of a sword pressed up against your throat and you stared up into the gorgeous face of your assaulter. _

_ "Stupid girl." The man sneered as he leaned over your bloody body. One-foot singlehanded holding you down as he took his sword away. His handsome, sharp gaze mocking as he debated the best ways to slit your throat. _

_ You shivered violently under his gaze. He was just too beautiful, too gentle for you to say no to him. Even in the pouring rain, mud soaking his white dress shirt and staining his boots, he had still had the heavenly effect of a saint. But also a demon. His voice, during our previous encounters; had spoken to you with the voice of an angel, always coaxing you back into his slender clutches. He turned you as submissive as a lamb when he muttered sweet meaningless nothings into you ear, and you found yourself moaning against his cheek as you begged for more. He was able to seduce you with his touch as easily as breathing, which was why you had always managed to come crawling back to him one way or another. He was like a bad drug. So horrible, yet so addicting at the same time. _

_You yearned for his hands to connect with your body and you reached out towards him with scratched fingers. But your silent pleas were ignored as the monster of a man moved his irresistible face towards yours, stormy gray eyes flickering over your beated form before he raised his bloody sword to your chest, eyes flashing dangerously. _

"_You deserve to _die!"

_And that was when he drove the sword right threw your heart. _

"[Name],"

[E/c] eyes flew open as you bolted upright in the grand four-poster bed. The images of your dream still agonizingly fresh in your mind as you grappled frantically for reality. So blind with terror you didn't notice the same steely gray eyes from your nightmare watching you unblinkingly from the opposite side of the bed.

"[Name]." Levi repeated, making you flinch drastically. You're nervous [e/c] darting over his indifferent form, your body stiffening and your hands digging into the soft linen bed sheets. Was this still a dream?

The commander, after what seemed like a lifetime, finally blinked. His eyes seemed to bear into your soul, but even when he blinked, it didn't do anything to subdue your fear as you dropped your gaze. You averted it over to the window, where outside the night was still a dark navy blue blanketed with stars. You were chilled down to the bone, and shivers wracked your body. Had the real Levi left the window open, and had the cold transfused into your dream? That made sense.

_Probably around 1' or 2' o clock…_ you guessed. Having had to gone threw the training of telling the time at night when training in the Surveying Corps, something that you actually prided yourself occasionally with, since you received most of your energy at night.

"Levi," you replied. Your gaze falling back to your hands. Trying to keep your voice level, you didn't want the dream Levi to use this as a weakness. Something you had picked up during your seemingly endless nightmares.

"I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

The gray-eyed corporeal didn't answer. Instead, one of his wiry arms coiled around your shoulders, the other sliding underneath your knee knees to cradle you against his bare chest. That was incredibly and deliciously warm. You stiffened, immediately sensing some type of trap from the despicable dream Levi as you fought to avoid his gaze.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" he whispered, nuzzling the spot behind your ear. The commander's voice was so uncharacteristly gentle, your ongoing fear swelled. Scared that this was just another dream. Another trap for the horrifying dream Levi to torture you with.

"It was about me, wasn't it?"

You nodded mutely and Levi chuckled lightly in response.

That was when idea was almost immediately squashed when you accidently caught his gaze, your fear channeling to guilt as you broke down in tears in his arms.

Levi waited patiently as you cried into his unclothed shoulder, drawing you closer to him as you began telling him the nightmare. When threw out your crying you wrapped your arms around his neck, your sobbing fading into pathetic whimpers once you finished your story.

""Well, You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll protect you."

You drew your tear-streaked face back to look up at him, a innocently confused expression on your face. "What will you fight it with?" you sniffled. "Your 3D Maneuvering Gear is downstairs with everyone else's."

Levi snorted, frowning sternly down at you as though you were a child that had said something out of turn.

"Who do you think I am? That pig-headed Yeager boy? With my bare hands obviously."

A sudden giggle broke the midnight silence as a grin formed on your face, which made a smirk of its own show on the Captain's narrow features.

"What?" he demanded, pressing his forehead up against yours. But the hysteric giggles streaming from you only grew louder as he went on.

"Do you think I'm not strong enough? I've beaten both that pig-headed Yeager and Kristein about six times, thank you very much. I could take out this dream me in a heartbeat." He answered, though it did make your frenzied outburst dwindle a little.

"Aww," you crooned, burying your face in his shoulder. Nuzzling the side of his neck tenderly, just beneath his ear. One of the many strange things you loved about Captain Levi was his smell. The commander had a wonderfully strange scent; tantalizing clashes between cinnamon, honey, and pine. Something you had only been able to discover until spending the night with him.

"Is whittle Wevi jewous of Ewn Yeager?" you teased, causing a faint blush to dust across the man's cheeks as he glared down at you.

"W–What? Of course not! There's no way I'm jealous of that pig-headed Yeager boy. He…."

Levi's voice grew strained when he trailed off, and you knew he was fighting to remain calm as you nuzzled the side of his cheek. Your arms moved from his neck to his shoulders, pushing him gently down into the feathery flax-made sheets while your legs wrapped around his waist, making another darker blush form on the corporals face. Then very cautiously, your fears forgotten; you licked the side of his neck gently, tasting the faint tang of sweat.

But just wanting to get on his nerves, you stuck your tongue out dramatically, a funny face twisting your features together.

"Goodness, Levi. Your all sweaty…Are you nervous?" you asked, resting your chin on his shoulder.

He didn't answer.

"Levi?"  
You twisted your face around to his. When you caught sight of his face, you had to keep yourself from laughing, which was about the hardest thing you'd ever have to do.

Captain Levi's face was contorted into a very tense look of shock, his dark eyes fixated on the ceiling above you. A thin bead of sweat was shining on his temple, and his face was about the redness of a tomato. A smug smile formed on your face, proud at having gotten a satisfying reaction out of him. On the rare occasions you did show affection (since normally it was the other way around), Levi would get rather nervous and flustered.

And a flustered Levi was rather a interesting sight to behold.

**A/N: How was that? R&R….It would make me very happy to know people actually appreciate my stories, and I apologize if Levi was horribly OOC…**


End file.
